A change of heart
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Gaara a goth boy Naruto a scene kid nobody knows he's scene tho..Can Gaara and Naruto become friends or will there past drift them apart and whos this trying to stop there love from blooming? GaaNaru
1. Late days and hateful looks

It was early morning when Gaara was waking up to the slight beeping sound of his alarm clock he picked up his alarm clock and threw it against the wall he growled slightly and ran his fingers threw his long red hair and sat up.

''Gaara-Chan! time to get up''Yelled Temari in her happy voice like always.

''Bite me..''He growled and she got scared and backed away.

He got up and walked to the bathroom and striped down he opened the shower curtin and turned the hands on the tub to hot and fliped on the shower switch and it begain to rain in the tub.

He sat his forhead up against the wall and hissed slightly at the burning on his sensitve skin but he loved the pain..

He turn off the water and then the shower and hoped out he threw on his black him shirt and then his long sleeve fish net shirt.and his chained black jeans he would of put eyeliner on but he rarely gets sleep from the raves,and concerts.He had black thick circles around his eye's.He looked at the clock it said 6:51am he wondered why he set the clock so early he went into his older brother's room Kankura.

''Kankura let me borrow your nailpolish..''Gaara said in a deep angry voice.

Kankura rolled his eye's and sat up and tossed his nailpolish at him''Shut my door to''He was on the phone with his boyfriend Haku.Gaara cought it with eass and shut the door like his brother asked.

He knew his brother was gay and his sister was bisexual,But he didnt know what his orientation he didnt really care eather he went to his room to paint his nails and messed up on his pinki nail he growled.

''FUCK!''He yelled and fixsed it quickly before it dryed on his tan skin.His brother and sister didnt come in cause they knew what was wrong.Gaara looked at his clock and it said 7:20 he sighed and sat up sliding on his black and dark grey D.C shoes .He slide his studded black belt on,and grabbed his black dubbled chained backpack with a bloody red sign on it saying ''Love'' Just like his temple tattoo.

His brother and sister already left and he grabed his keys from the shelf and went down stairs and grabed his black helmet with white scratches on it he locked the door and went to his black honda motorcycle,and hopped on it and kicked the peg up and slid the keys in and rode off.

He went 80mp loving the fear of not being able to stop feeling the rush of the wind warning him of danger he was so excited when he was on his motorcycle.He was getting to excited and was about to go faster before..

He slamed on his breaks and put his leg down almost throwing himself off the motorcycle he was right there infront of a black with blond tips his eye's were as light as the ocean abiss. Gaara was speechless and then his eye's bore into his eye's

Naruto Pov

Naruto was late 'Shit I cant belieave Kyubbi left with out waking me up and she even turned off my fucking alarm clock! what kind of sister is she!!' He ran across the street not paying attention while he was arguing with him self he turned around and was about to get hit and saw some guy slam on his breaks Naruto's hair blew across his face from the pressure of the bike stoping so sudden.

Naruto stared into the man's red eye's and was about to blush but he played it off.

''WATCH WHERE YOU GOING YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!''He ran as fast as he can leaving the man speechless.

Gaara Pov

Gaara blinked and looked at his watch'Shit..'He was almost late he rode his bike to school making a sharp turn and parked outside the school he placed his helmet on the seat and grabed his keys he walked inside and dug in his backpack for his schduel and saw where his homeroom was.

Gaara walked to his homeroom and Iruka opened the door''Hello you must be are new transfer student..umm Sabaku no Gaara right?''Gaara nodded.

Iruka let Gaara in and interduced him''Gaara how about you tell us about your self your likes,Dislikes,and dreams''

Gaara eye's harden for a split second but Sakura cought it ''My name is Sabaku no Gaara,I like to lestin to music and watch gore movies.I dislike loud,Wanna be's,Cocky people and alot others.I want to get threw highschool with out being bothered''.He said out in a sharp tone hoping people would get the memo to back off.

Iruka blinked abit and shuddered thinking he was another Uchiha Sasuke he sent Gaara to the back Gaara sat down nexts to the guy he was about to run over.He scanned over him he had shoulder length black hair with blond tips his eye's were blue as the ocean abiss he wore baggy blue jeans and a tight stripped orange and black long sleeve shirt.I noticed these three scratch marks across is tan face that looked like whisker marks it gave him that kawaii foxs look.

Naruto Pov

Naruto was looking out the window and he heard Iruka say somthing about a new student he tore his eye's away from the window and gazed to the front and saw his red eye's and knew from the start that was the guy who almost ran him over his eye's widened'Ugh the crazy driver is here this will be interesting'Naruto looked back out the window.

He shuddered abit


	2. Lunch togeather and new found enemy

Naruto Pov

He shuddered abit.He looked at Gaara and found out he been staring at him for first few min of class he rolled his eye's and burryed his head in his arms and layed there for a few min's but ended up falling a sleep in his arms.

He snored abit and then he felt somthing hit his head he sat up and noticed someone threw chalk at his head he glared and Iruka sighed and said.

''Naruto wat are we talking about??''Iruka said smirking lightly.

''Ehh...why are you asking me do i ever know?!''Naruto rolled his eye's and stood up grabbed his backpack and the bell rung.

Naruto was walking when he heard a deep voice call him.

''Where's the lunch room''Gaara glared at him and Naruto glared back.

''Follow me let me see your sechedule''Naruto looked at the list and then stoped in his tracks and noticed they had every single fucking period togeather.He sighed looks like he gots a new friend.

Gaara Pov

I noticed him stoping and raised an invisable eyebrow''What is it?''

''W-we have every period togeather''He sighed and continued walking.

Gaara sighed and followed him.

Once they were outside they wove their way through the other students till they got to Narutos secret spot. His spot had this huge, old weeping willow tree right next to the fence that surround the field they were in so kids didn't get near the road right by the school. Most of the students sat on the bleachers or just laid on the ground since the only good tree was the one that Gaara and Naruto had, some even sat against the fence so they had a back rest.

Being outside was relaxing for Naruto and drawing was too, so since this was art class he enjoyed it as long as everyone except Gaara left him alone. The teacher of his class kinda creeped him out though, he swears she's crazy and if he told her that, Anko would probably agree. As Naruto was getting is sketch pad out a boy with unruly spiky brown hair that he had never seen before walked up to Gaara and Naruto.

"Hey, I'm Kiba. I'm new here and was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto answered sketching.

Kiba sat down next to Naruto and extended his hand saying "I told you my name, what's yours"

"Naruto Uzumaki-" Naruto said kinda cocky like, hesitating to shake Kiba's hand but did shake Kiba's hand then pointed behind him to Gaara" -and this is Gaara"

"I saw you both this morning and wanted to meet you guys but I was busy with finding all my class and all that other stuff new kids gotta do. You guys are in my first two classes"

"We are? I didn't even notice that we had a new student, sorry." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck chuckling a bit.

Kiba just shrugged "It's alright man I was on the other side of the room"

Naruto opened his mouth about to reply but snapped it shut and glared at a spot behind Kiba. Kiba and Gaara noticing his glare both looked up to see Sasuke walking toward them._**'Please let him walk by us I don't feel like dealing with him'**_ Naruto pleaded to himself but wasn't granted his wish. Sasuke stopped right in front of Naruto and looked down on him with cold glaring eyes.

"Get up." Sasuke said coldly.

Gaara not liking his tone or Sasuke in general was about to tell him off but Kiba beat him to it. "Hey man, I don't know what your problem is but you could try to be a little nicer instead of a prick!" Kiba glared at him.

Naruto felt warmed by the fact that Kiba would stick up for him and smiled at his new friend. Than he smiled at Gaara because he new if Kiba hadn't said anything Gaara would have. Gaara also was happy that Kiba did what he did it and decided silently to himself that Kiba was now a friend.

"Get up." Sasuke repeated. "You and I have to go to the principles office for some reason"

"Fine."


	3. Iam doing what!

Gaara didnt like the way Sasuke talked to Naruto but decided it was none of his business but he wondered why he was getting so worked up he just met the guy and he already is acting..acting like like his boyfriend.

Gaara stoped to think about what he just concluded to himself.'Damnit..dont tell me iam starting to fall in love with the cocky idiot.'

He grabed his backpack and left his tray Kiba followed him since they had every period togeather.

Naruto pov

'Shit what could I have done so soon..hmm..mabie it was Kyubbi its always her.'He sighed and glared at Sasuke he never liked Sasuke.

''I can find my way to the office by my self you know''Naruto said gritting his teeth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow ''I wouldnt want trouble in my father's school so you sha'll be walked to the office weather you want to are not.''Smirkedy smirk smirk.

Naruto walked into the office right when Sasuke was about to walk in he kicked the door shut right on the Uchiha's face Sasuke was pissed'How dare he insult the uchiha pride.'He turned around a left.

Naruto smiled happly to himself getting rid of the pest.His smile soon fell when he saw a girl in tight blue jeans with slight holes in them with a black chained skirt over them that stop at her mid thigh she wore a tight black white beater with some black and silver sex's braclets.Here eye's were Onix red and her hair was firy hair I looked at her neck and growled.

''Wench! take off my choker''I growled at my older sister Kyubbi she was seventeen and I was fifteen.

She did her famous fox's smirk and whispered''M.a.k.e me Kit..''

I was just about to before the princepal came in and I grinded my teeth togeather and went into the office with my sister but of course I pushed her against the wall and walked in like I did nothing Kyubbi tried to trip me but I hoped ovr her foot.

''You two brats cut it out and take a seat''Ms.Tusunda the evil old hag.

I smirked and took the seat''What do I old the pleasure old hag.''

She grinded her teeth and smiled and said''Your sister will soon be gradutating and going to collage..and Sabaku no Gaara's siblings will be doing the same thing.. I want you to pack your sh--stuff..and go move into the dorm on desert lane..k?!''

Kyubbi smiled''Aww my little bro gets dorm before me!! isnt that sweet oh and your stuff is packed and already there''She clapped her hands and left.

I looked down at the ground and did the only thing I knew I was best at I screamed''FUUUUCCCKKKKKKK!!!!!!''The world could here it..

Somewhere on a farm miillless away.

''Bob did you just here somthing''Said Jimmy.

''I think I heard someone say fuck jimmy''Bob said.

''I did to..''Jimmy looked off in the distance.

Back with story

I ran past Gaara and Kiba and everyone eles and grabed my sisters long hair and threw her against the ground''You wench!''

Kyubbi landed on the ground with a thud and got angry she got up and socked Naruto in the face and kneed him in the stumach over and over again.He punched her in the stumach making her fall back abit coughing and then punched her in the lip busting it.

Gaara and Kiba held Naruto back not knowing what eles to do and Naruto started crying ''I fucking hate you! I hope you rot!''He ran and Kiba left before the teachers came Gaara was about to do the same..but he went after Naruto having an Idea where he might go.


	4. I wasnt born to fly

Gaara was walking down the hallway looking for Naruto and found him.Naruto was under the tree and Gaara sat nexts to him and look at him.

''So that was your sister..total bitch.''

That made Naruto laugh and he pulled his knees to his chest and looked at Gaara and blushed abit he didnt know why but this comferting silence made him feel..well feel happy.

''Gaara I had a friend..his name..well his name was Uke''he had to make up a name.He couldnt say sasuke was his best friend anymore..

''He told me people are born with wings ...to fly..''My eyes started to water and Gaara start to catch on.He sat there waiting.

''He said people have wings to fly..born with them..and with those wings they have there freedom to move about to see everything that most animals would want to see..''

At this point Naruto was on the verg of tears..''I wasnt one of those people..iam the only one in the world born with out wings..I tried..I tired''He bit his bottom lip''So hard to pretend I had wings! I tried so hard! to get wings but but I dont have wings!''

He looked up to the sky..

''I can only watch from afar..everyone eles will fly away with freedom but..iam the only one with fangs..Iam stuck here..at the bottom of the ocean never stoping always awake Iam in this cage..this dark and lonly cage''

Gaara heard enough he pulled naruto into a hug he didnt know why..''Then I'll be with you in this cage..I'll clip my wings and grow fangs..well be togeather..inthis cage..I dont need to fly..I'll stay with you in the pit of the ocean and look up at the people flying...and I wont care..they can fly to the moon and back..''

Naruto started crying and burryed his head into Gaara's chest''B-but then..you'll never get..to feel what they feel..''

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto and played with his hair''I dontneed to...as long as i can feel you..''

Naruto blushed and smiled..'Gaara...'

Little did they know Sasuke was watching the show from a far in a mad fit he turned on his heel and stomped away 'No one gets my Naruto'

Naruto and Gaara where heading home they looked around Naruto went up stairs and picked a room thats nexts to Gaaras.

* * *

About time he was done with his room Gaara's room was gothic it had Korn and Slipknow posters everywhere the walls where black the bedsetting was black

The only other color was red in the picture..

Naruto's room on other hand Gaara didnt think Naruto was this type of person he had rock band posters hanging up he graffited his walls hung up skateboards and had a tool boxs under his bed his hole room was skaterish..

Gaara started wide eyed at how many close Naruto had they looked like they all came from Hottopic,Clairs,Aeropostal,American eagel.Naruto turned around and he had two bows in his long hair and was wearing skinny jeans and a tight Foster family friends shirt that had had bloo on it.

''Gaara..thank you..I can finally remove my mask and be myself..''

Gaara blushed''N-no problem''

Things were going to be diffrent


	5. If I cant fly neather can you

Nexts morning

Gaara was up at 6:24 and Naruto was up at 6:27

Gaara was sliding on his hiphuggered chained black pants,and threw on a black shirt that had attached grey sleeves on it and had gun prints on it.Gaara went into the bathroom to put on his makeup.He smeered his blacklips on and put his black eyeliner on he took his hair and shook it and there complete.Gaara plopped down on the bed and slid some black socks with his combat boots and started paniting his nails black allover again.

Naruto threw on some blue skinny jeans and put on hello kitty shirt that said'Play nice'heWen into the bathroom and took out some pink eyeliner and put someone on and took out some blue eyeshadow and put it on and took out some light black eyeshadow placed it right above the blue.Naruto bend over and shook his hair and brushed the front down covering his eye and the back was abit messy.He smiled look cute the blue eyshadow brought out his eyes and black brought the people to his face and the eyeliner matched his shirt.He slide on his rings and pulled on some scooby doo socks and slipped on some pink vans.

Naruto put on a headband,and nocked on Gaara's door.

''Come in''Gaara said with a rude voice.

Naruto walked in and Gaara and to shut eyes abit cause it was like a sun came into his room.

''Gaara its almost time to go''

Gaara looked at Naruto lovingly and Naruto blushed and grabbed two skatebored Gaara glared''What do you think your doing?''

Naruto looked at him hard and said''Ohh no! we are soo not takin the bike of yours''

''They hell we arint!''

Gaara grabbed his backpack and Naruto threw on his small hellokitty bag.

Gaara twitched and looked at him funny''Whats with the kiddystuff?''

''This is how I dress..its just I never did this in school cause people called me gay..''Naruto blushed''Iam bisexual..''

Gaara touched Naruto's cheek''Iam a faggot now lets go''He grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him gently to the bike they hoped on and gaara put on a helmet and gave Naruto a helmet.

''Well go shoping for helmets later''

Naruto nodded and they drove off.

School yard.

Naruto took a deep breath and hopped off the bike 'I dont need wings..I got my fangs..,And if someone tries to bother me'He looked at Gaara and smiled''Where just gonna have to tear there wings down.''

Gaara lead the way in and stood by Naruto's side everyone was looking at them a where whispering

''Is that a guy or girl''

''Eww he must be gay''

''He's hangin out with that goth kid''

Naruto remember this it happened before..Naruto just wanted to turn around and high tail it back to the bike and drive to his death

Gaara touched Naruto's hand lightly Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin Naruto smiled slightly then remembered'I forgot...Gaara also has fangs now..'

Naruto went to his locker and started putting in his combination intill.Sakura came and pushed him Naruto looked at her distastefully she had throw up pink hair dull green eyes and ugly bad skin with fat forhead to match.She spoke in a high pitched voice

''NARUTO! where you get your stuff! betcha stole it''

Naruto rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips''I dont need to steal anything to look better then you i know when iam O.Ding on a color''

Sakura stood shell shock and balled her fist up''Fagget atleats I aint going to hell''

''Pssh I rather go to hell if all girls are like you''Naruto started opening his locker again.Sakura swung her fist at him intill Gaara cought it and glared at her coldly with his emerld eyes Naruto didnt even blink Gaara squeezed her fist and Sakura was on the verg of tears''Touch him and Imake sure you wont be able to left a finger''He slamed her fist in to a locker and left her on the floor.

Everyone was whispering.Naruto turned around having his stuff''Ready gaara?''Gaara smiled and nodded Gaara shut his locker and followed him to class.

Naruto and Gaara were late and the when the teacher walked in he was bewildered at the sight''Naruto,Gaara why are you late?''

Gaara yawned and shrugged with one and in his pocket and other hand holding a notebook.with pencil behind his ear.

''Naruto?why are you two late?''He tried again thinking naruto would give a honest answer.

Naruto giggled and his ocean eyes held danger''Gaara got lost in the hallways and I found him down the end of the hallway and so I helped him get back here''

The teacher looked at him with a firm look''Naruto I saw you two allday togeather!''

Naruto did a fake hurt look''Then why ask? you seen where we were at then''

The teacher gave up and told them to sit down,Naruto and Gaara smirked as everyone looked at them Sakura gave Naruto a tearfilled hateful look and Naruto crossed his eyes and stuck out his tounge she saw a tounge percing.

She raised her hand''Teacher teacher! Naruto got percings''This was it revenge she was going to embarrase the shit out of that fagget.

Naruto turned around and went to the teacher again Gaara kicked Sakura in the back of the leg so hard it could have shattered a bone Sakura cried silently she forgot about gaara.

''Naruto where did you get your tounge periced''

Naruto smirked''The same place I got my ears periced my belly button periced and my Snakebites''

''Naruto whats gotten in to you? this isnt like you,I dont want you and Gaara hanging out anymore''He smiled thinking that stoped this nonsense.

Naruto eye's hardened into a cold blue''Dont tell me what to do,I have any right to talk to Gaara just much as these people have the right to judge us.''

''Naruto..Its just you changed''

''For the better''Naruto turned and walked back to his seat and gave Sakura the coldest glare he could mustered he sat right there nexts to Gaara.

The teacher sighed and asked Sasuke and Naruto to come up to the board.Naruto did the problem and Sasuke turned and glared at him and went to his seat.Naruto followed surely after.

The rest of the periods went by quick last period

Naruto raised his hand to go to the bathroom and Gaara gave him a worryed look.Naruto smiled and went to the bathroom when he got there he took his piss.

He start fixing his makeup then the doors opened to revel Sasuke,Neij,Sakura,Tenten,Lee.Naruto wondered why the girls was in the guys bathroom he shruged it off and finished his eyeliner.

Sakura spoke first''Look we got are own little jerffery star at this school''

Tenten and Lee laughed.

Naruto was about to leave into Neij grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and looked intoNaruto's eyes with his pale ones.

''Whats the rush? are you dieing to see your bf that bad''

Naruto just let himself be pinned against the wall.

''Well?'' Said Sasuke.

''Well what? we got to transexuals in the mens bathroom a guy has me pinned to the wall Sasuke over here injoying the show and lee is actin likea clown basicly iam like wtf?''

They glared at him and was about to punch him intill the bell rang.

''This isnt over''Sasuke whispered to him.

''Far from it buddy''Sasuke and his group stomped out and I left to find Gaara.

* * *

We walked out of the school on his bike''Gaara turn here I wanna show you somthing''

Sasuke group was following us and we didnt care Gaara pulled in and there doves..Doves everywhere and Gaara wondered why Naruto would want to come here when birds are here.

Naruto start pulling off a main feather from each bird. and on the ground was bloody messes of feathers the birds didnt mind.Atfirst..

Sasuke and his group got out of the car and glared at Naruto and Gaara sitting close to each other on bike looking at the birds.

''Woow Naruto didnt think you were this fruity''

''When a bird tries to fly with no mainfeathers it surly to die..''The birds flew into the sky and it started raining blood. some birds gave up and layed dead on the ground.

Sasuke and his group where horrified but Gaara thought it was cool.

It rained blood for nearly five min and then Naruto spoke again''See yea Sasuke..''

Naruto put his helmet on and Sasuke and his group were petrified and Naruto and gaara drove off


	6. Aww how cute

**God iam getting tired**

**But I hope you guys love these storys**

Gaara woke up pretty early as usual but..even Naruto was a sleep he kept thinking about what Naruto showed him'Mabie theres more to him then he leads on..'Gaara got up and went into Naruto room and saw Naruto sleeping soundly he blushed slightly and pushed Naruto's bangs out of his hair and saw a tear streak'W-was he crying?'Naruto started to stir so Gaara left the room silently.

Naruto sat up on his bed and touched his cheek'Why was gaara in here?' He brushed it off and decided to get ready he stripped of his clothes and walked into the bathroom and saw Gaara wet and Nakied just about to get out.

Naruto blushed sinking it all in Gaara had nice toned body that was tan he had slight marks on his body but then what really drew Naruto was somthing big..somthing scary between Gaara legs Naruto held his breath and covered his nose just in case

Gaara turned around and blushed he hopedout the shower and looked at Naruto.

''Well didnt thinkyou would try to come after me this early Naruto''He smirked

Naruto stammered''Wa-what are you talking about I was just..''Naruto blushed oh who was he fooling he loved every inch of Gaara's body.

Gaara hoped back out of the shower and touched Naruto chin and brought his lips so close to Naruto,Naruto eyes started to close slightly and he was blushing.''N.o.t yet Naruto''And with that he left Naruto in the bathroom.

Naruto legs finally clapsed and he took his shower and start to get dress.

Today Naruto wanted to look his best not for everyone in school but..for Gaara'What should I wear?? how will I ever get Gaara to notice me..'he found the perfect clothes!Wait..He wanted Gaara to notice him? He touched his lips lightly and smiled'Guess..i fallen for the boy..'

He slid on some red whine skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that said'Retrosexual'He threw on his tight black and pink jacket that was stripped and had the scary emily girl on it,He grabbed his light pink chucks and put them on and went to the bathroom with all his makeup I mean all,some was even on the toliet seat.

Naruto started his makeup he slid on some black eyeliner and then pink eyeshadow and a litter red eyeshadow at the top to bring it all out,He grabbed his lipgloss and looked for pomegrante he found it and rubbed some on the dark red brought everything out to his lips he then took a black eyeliner and started making three small dots on his cheeks like freakles,He rubbed his lips togeather and made a popping sound

He started on his hair H put on a rainbow color hairband and teased up his black hair then he start on his from he covered one eye and made one eye finished.Walla! he was finished!

But he need accesserys he ran into his room and threw on four pink and black beaded braclets for each hand and glued on fake nails that had emo rainbow on them,He posed in the mirror and now he was complete.

Gaara on the other hand already knew what he was going to wear he slid on hishipphuggered jeans the went over his combat boots but this time he wore a black shirt that said I like dicks more then chicks so watch chur man.Gaara thought naruto might like it.

They came out the room at the same time and saw each other..

''W-wow gaara you look hot''Naurto said out of nowhere.

Gaara blushed and coughed abit''So do you Naruto lets get going''he grabbed his back pack and slung it over one shoulder and grabbed his keys walking to th door.

Naruto stood there for a moment and giggled he grabed a Dora the explore bag and ran after him.When they got to the Bike he gave Naruto his new helemt it was a pikachu helmet he thought it went nice with naruto personality

Naruto Squeeled and snatched it hugging it''Eep! I call this one its mine mine I say MINE''

Gaara sweatdroped''Its for you Naru''

Naruto smiled and hugged Gaara,Gaara blushed and huged him back''Wait Naru? I like it hmmm i wanna call chu somthing''

''Gaara''He said bluntly

Naruto pouted''Nu!''

They drove off to school complaining about Gaara's nickname.

In School

Naruto got all eyes on him AGAIN Sakura was beyond pissed she leaned against the Locker pouting her ugly herpie infested lips(Ok not really I wish but iam not that mean)her lips were covered in bright pink and her dull pink hair was in a high ponytail ripping of Ino's style she had pink eyeliner under her eyes thinking it brought out her eyes which it didnt.

Her shirt was an open pink she the showed off the middle of chest and it button up half way saying you want a free fuck?She wore a tight pink mini skirt when she bent over or sat down you could see somthing(eww) and she wore mid-tigh boots.

She got off the locker and went to Naruto when he was talking to Kiba near his locker,Gaara no where in sight perfect she thought.

''Naruto were's yea bitch havnt seem him following you''She said smirking.

''Oh hold on Kiba a giant jigglypuff is trying to talk to me''Kiba chuckled inwordly and leaned against the locker.

''Just admited it Naruto your jelouse of me''

''Jelouse of trash? nah I like being clean''She knew what he ment.

''Y-your a faggot! Naruto thats why no one will ever date you and and and your going to die lonly''She smugged.

Naruto blue eyes harden coldly''Shut the hell up pink haired monster first off i can turn any guy here gay I choose not to cause the only decent guys here are Kiba and Gaara,Second off I might die lonly but atleast I wont died getting fucked to death,Third off Pssh Sasuke would rather go GAY then date you,''He smiled and opened his locker.

Sakura was on the verg of tears..AGAIN and so she slapped Naruto.No one stoped her dead straight in the face,Naruto was pissed he shut the locker and grabbed Sakura by her hair and threw her to the ground.

''Wrench!''Naruto yelled.

Gaara was just comming out the bathroom when he heard Naruto yell he saw a crowd'Fuck'He walked over to Naruto and Sakura fighting.

Sakura was trying to scratch Naruto but Naruto socked her in the stumach and threw her against the lockers.Sakura grabbed Naruto's hair.And Gaara came right in and slapped Sakura to the floor he Pushed Naruto to class.

''Gah chick fights suck''

Naruto huffed angrly cause he didnt think he got enough hits on Sakura,everyone was sscattering cause a teacher was comming Ino helped Sakura up and as Sakura got up she glared and whiped a blood from her lip.

'Naruto watch your back,I got people in high places'She knew the gang would help her sspecialy if its there little faggot.

Naruto got in class on time with Gaara (First time for everything) Gaara and Naruto sat in the back and Naruto took out a mirrior and started to do his makeup and hair over.

Perfect all over again he smiled and winked at himself.

After class

Naruto ditched Gaara and went outside knowing he's not aloud to leave school grounds as he left he heard a small wimper in alleyway

Naruto was spooked''Hello? anybody down there are you hurt?''

The thing yelped and fell into a trash can a small timid voice answered''Iam alright..''

Naruto went into the alleyway slowing get mad cause his outfit was going to endup dirty.His eyes widden at what he saw was two small foxs one that was a golden color that had a white circle around his black nose and white circle around his fluffy tail and his paws,His eyes was a beautiful crystal blue.The other one was Red and had black around the same areas and his eyes was a dark red.

''Aww so cute''He picked the foxs up and held them close as a warm mother would the foxs blushed at the friendly touch''I wonder where there mother is...I guess its best wisly to leave them here..''WAIT''I wonder who was downhere..''

''Are mother died''

What the fuck? Naruto looked around''Who said that?''

''I did!''The little golden foxs said peerky like

Naruto's eyes widden so big that his eyes were about to explode''AHHHHH''He dropped the foxs.

''Told yea he was gonna be scared.''The red one said in a malice voice

''Why would he be scared! were his gaurdians''Peerked up

''Gaurdian? what ugh! man Sakura touched me god I must be fucked up''

''Nope your fine''The golden foxs hoped into Naruto's lap.

''Yep where here to make sure you stay fine''The other foxs curled up on Naruto's head

'This is werid..'''Fine I want the hooole story when we get home''Naruto picked up the the orange foxs and held him close while the other layed on his head

'Hmm Kiba has a dog inschool I don think they'll mind..''

Naruto walked back into the school everyone was staring at him saying'awww','are they real??','Ssoo cute I want one!' Naruto just rolled his eyes and went back to looked for Gaara.

Sakura came up laughing''Cute toys were ya steal them''

''Yo bitches house''

Sakura still didnt learn her lession think they were toys he slapped the black one off Naruto's head.The foxs got up and and hissed scratching the living shit out of Sakura cheek.She screamed and cryed.

''AHH there real!''She ran like a bitch on crack

I laughed and the foxs grew scared of the upcoming crowd I was getting alittle scared to I loved attetion but this was to much,I need gaara Right NOW.

Gaara came from the crowd and glared

''Back the hell up unless you wanna lose a limb''

Everyone shuddered and ran cause they never been threatin like that before,I let out a sigh of relife,Gaara raised an eyebrow at me and I knew I was going to have to explain.

Damn highschool.

--

Heading home

I looked at the two foxs I put them in my little backpack and they'er heads poked out giggling I thought they were cute Gaara glared and gave me my helmet I put it on and Sasuke came out.

''Faggot you got some shit in your backpack let me clean it out''

''Back off Sasgay dont need your bullshit right now.''

I smiled and hoped on''Go ride in a safe fourwheeler''

Gaara laughed and we drove off,Sasuke glared.

--

Home

I went in my room and took my shoes off and layed down,Dang those foxs were heavy.

Gaara came in and shook the foxs out of my bag they scattered in front of me baring fangs and hissing there nose scrunched up and fur standing abit.

''Its alright he's my friend..''

I sounded sad and Gaara smiled.

''Ya his soon to be boyfriend''

I stared wide eyed and blushed and the foxs giggled.

''Well tell us your story''

Gaara sat down at the edge of the bed and,I pulled my knees to my chest and looked courisly.

They sat down and smiled.

"Well you called us here duh''

**I did what?**

**''Gaara whats going on..''**

**''Naruto Stay close''**

**''Sasuke..''**


	7. Scratch that beat!

Naruto sat layed on the bed with his head on his hands and Gaara sat on the edge of the bed looking at the foxs.

The red foxs spoke first in his malice voice he tried to sound more nicer but it came out dark''My name is Kyubbi( if its spelled wrong oh well) and this one is Kitsune were one of one halves and were your demons,Everyone well get there's in time...everyone in your school is getting one as we speak..reason why is cause are world is getting destroyed and we were born before beginning of time.We grow stronger and change are apperence when we get are ten artifacts but..we always go back to the way we were(think about digimon but no where neeaar it).''

Kitsune about in''Yepyep! but you two are the only ones with two!''Kyubbi pushed Kitunse out of the way.

Kyubbi coughed''Sorry for my violent behavior,You two have to have to collect all our artifacts figure out the key everyone eles just have to find the artifacts dont think just good people get demons no...bad people do to..and there are bad demons..''

Naruto thought about Sasuke.

Gaara sighed and looked at them''Wait..where's my demons then?''

Kitsune jumped up and pointed with his tail''Right there''

There behind Gaara a demon popped out of the pillow and smirked he said in aloud annoying voice''I am! Inu and my sister is Tur''

There stood to twins they were short but there ears were longer then there hole body one was a purplish color and the other was a greenish color.

Tur spoke''Sorry iam the smart one this one is the dumb one''

Gaara smirked and picked them up and put them on your shoulders.

''OMG do we get pokeballs to??''Naruto blurrted out

The demons all made disgusting face''Oh heavens no we like being free''

Naruto nodded.

Well they figured out everything.

Gaara left the room with his demons but just before shutting the door he promised himself not to let naruto get hurt.

Naruto layed down on his bed andKyubbi and Kitsune crawled underneath his arms he smiled and petted them tell all of them fell a sleep.

* * *

Nexts morning

Naruto woke up an picked up both his demons.

Kyubbi sturred''Wha-what are you doing?''

''Where not going to school lookin ugly''

Naruto slidd on some dodger blue skinney jeans,He dug threw his millions of shirts and picked out a long sleeve blue shirt and shortsleeve brown shirt and put them on,he dug around he found two cute scarves he tied the pink one around Kitsunes neck and tied a small red one around kyubbi paw.

''Cuute well I gotta go do my hair a makeup''

Naruto left the room with the door open not caring if the wondered the house,They didnt leave the room they sat there looking around the vast place.

Naruto came out of the bathroom five mintues later with blue eyeshadow on and alight purple eyeliner to bring it all out and his hair was in a long poinytail with a few bows in his hair.

''Woah! Nawuto! you look hot'' Kitsune said,Kyubbi just turned his head.

Naruto smiled and picked the two up and put them in his bloo backpack.

''Are you two comfy in here?''

Kitsune nodded while Kyubbi decided to speak up''Its just the right size for us,now are we off to school? as i think you guys call it''

''Yes in deed''Right then Gaara walked in with his two demons Inu and Tur.

''Ready?''He said in same old monotone voice.

But to naruto it was like heaven hearing Gaara speak Naruto shook off a blush and nodded''You betcha''

Gaara gave Naruto his pikachu helmet and put his helemt on while Kyubbi and Kitsune sat in Naruto backpack Inu and Tru sat on Gaara shoulders.

'Well this is gonna be a funny day..'

* * *

In school

Naruto walked into the school and he saw everyone with a demon showing off Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued walking,Gaara was the center of attetion his demons look like long-eared bunnys he growled and they all backed off he went to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

''Naruto iam going to class today the hallway is to loud''

Naruto giggled and nodded slightly and Gaara left.

Naruto opened his locker and Sakura slammed it shut with her partner in crime Ino,Sakura today was wereing a shirt waaay to small for her the showed more then just the line of her boob and her jeans were so tight they could rip if she sat wrong.Ino was were a short mini skirt was opened leggings and a tight shirt that said candygirl.

Naruto sighed and his little demons poked there heads out.

''Well well naruthoe! whats up''Sakura said finally making a good comeback

''Whered you get that off some kiddy show were a girl name sakura is the main character''Naruto said back

Sakura pouted out her pink lips and smirked'' Dawn come out and teach this little fag who's boss''Ino giggled and out came a a small cat prawd out that had one tail and was pink.''Afraid Naruthoe''

Naruto smirked''Hit the dance floor Kyuubi and Kitsune'' 'Wow..I didnt think I could sound so cool..Well hmm maybe whenever some starts a fight with me I'll do some kinda of beat or music theme to my opening and moves ya! to throw them off''

Kyubbi and Kitsune read his mind and thought it was perfect Kyuubi and Kitsune jumped out and stoo crossed from each other smirking at the little putty cat.

Sakura got jeloues at his opening ''Wait! chu got two demons its unfair.''

Naruto smirked''Aww is somthing wrong pretty princess get chur friend over here to fight to''

Sakura bite her lip''Grr fine! ino enter the match''

Ino hesitated but nodded she threw out her small teddybear in her arms nexts to Sakura's demon''Come play Uni''

Sakura growled 'Damn her opening is even good' ''Lets fight''She said blushing Ino had to keep in her fit of giggles but Naruto just laughed his ass off.

Then he got seriouse everyone circled them.Gaara stood there crossed armed' Dont do anything stupied'His demons right behind him.

Sakura started off''We trained! for this Dawn go fast'' The cat ran at Kyubbi and tried to tackle him.Naruto yelled out''Cut that beat!''Right when Dawn was about to make contact,Kitsune tackled him to the side.

Sakura winced feeling the pain her demon felt.''Ino!''

''Got it''Ino said and pointed to Kitsune.''Uni Stuff em!''Uni ran at them and stop mid-distance and shot some powerful stuffing at Kitsune,Kitsune took the hit and Naruto winced 'What the..I can feel there pain' This didnt go unoticed to Gaara and pieced it togeather.

Sakura smirked and highfived Ino''Ready to give up?''

Naruto laughed''HA iam just getting started,Kitsune Scratch the beat,Kyubbi pump up the volume!!''Kitsune ran twords them about to scratch them just then Kyubbi Jumped over Kitsune and stomped the Dawn and uni into the ground he did a backflip off them and kitsune pick up his small paw and Scratch them both to the side.

Sakura felt it all she had a small cut on her cheek.Sakura spaced off after feeling the hit so did Ino

''Give.up.''Naruto said bring Sakura back to earth,His two demons were standing on there demons nails tookin out.''Or I scratch up that pretty little face of yours.''

Sakura was scared shitless Ino blurted out''I give uup!''

Gaara walked in lazly''Be defult Naruto wins''Sakura glared and Naruto picked up his demons Smiling.

''That was perfect''

''Nyaaah''Kitsune blushed getting petted

Kyubbi coughed''I helped to'' He said complaining

''Oh I know''Naruto kissed him on the forhead

Blush blush

Gaara twitched.

''Everyone get to class! this instant'' the teacher finally said after the fight.

Everyone scattered.

''Hey Gaara''He said looking at Gaara deeply.

''Yea?''

''I think these guys are going to help me with my revenge''He looked at the small demons arguing


	8. ReadySetGO

**Sorry iam taking turns updating my story Change of heart,and the black in his eyes replaced with red.I re-read my story and was like oh god so many typo's so this time Iam not going to make any types well i should say i wont but iama try not to.**

Naruto was sitting in the backrow like always nexts to the window's,Not paying attetion to the teacher what so ever.He felt a slight beeze from the window blow his bangs and he threw his attention to the window.

Gaara was laying down on the desk lestining to Tur and Inu fight as always he fold his arms and layed on them and they started complaining loudly interupting the teacher in mid-speech.

''Excuse meh Gaara but please control your demon's''

Gaara raised his emerld eyes at him in a cold hard glare and the teacher shivered noticably''Mind.you.own.business.''

The teacher nodded and went back to teaching,while the little demons played with Gaara's hair.The truth was Gaara felt at peace with his demon's and Naruto and **no** one was going to interupt the warm feeling.

Inu whispered to Gaara''Watch this'' Gaara turn his attention to Inu as he watched the little rabbit demon push tur off the side of the desk.

Gaara felt alittle pang in his heart as he saw Tur fall but she cought her self on the desk wit her giant ears.She growled out while she pulled her self up with her ears''Bastard..''And turn her ear into a ball and punched him into Gaara's hand.

'Oh brother..'Gaara held the nocked out Inu in his hand while Tur was cussing him out and slapping him,i dont think she noticed he wasnt awake.

Naruto laughed silently intill he saw Sasuke looking at him with his cold black eyes.Naruto's warm blue eyes harden into a cold glare.Sasuke smirked and drifted back to the board.

Kyuubi hissed at Sasuke and Kitsune popped his head out of the backpack injoying the closerted bag,While Kyuubi injoyed sitting on Naruto's head.

''What.a.dick.''Kyuubi said in monotone voice that could match Gaara's.

''Aw! Kyuubi nu saying dick''He pat Kyuubi on the head softly and Kyuubi made a sad face.

''Fine.Pussy.''

''Thats no better then dick.''

''Uh hu! its for girls''

They were arguing out loud about sex's and stuff and the teacher felt slight uncomfertable being a social studies teacher and all

''OK CLASS DISMISSED''

Random student raised his hand''Teacher we have three min le-''He didnt get to finish before the teacher yelled.''DISMISSED''

We all left in confusion intill Sakura stood up and pouted and flipped her and said''Its all the damn Naruto's demon's fault''

Everyone cheered cause that means they didnt have to stay for the whole class.

Naruto smirked''Oh yes deff my fault Sakura thanks for making meh get noticed''He flipped his hair in a mocking style and walked away with his demon's and Gaara.

Sakura left the classroom in a hissy fit and everyone was heading to music class,Gaara thought this would be a perfect chance.The demon's where in Naruto backpack no one to interupt.

Gaara pushed Naruto inbetween the locker's and smirked creeping his lips closer to Naruto's.Naruto started blushing and was wondering what he was doing'Gaara what his he oh no he better not be--''He was pulled out of his thoughts when cold icy lips met his warm lips he shiver slightly.

Gaara smirked and pulled away and just as fast as the kiss came it was gone,Gaara started walking to the music room with a satisfyed smirk,Naruto on other hand was blushing feriously 'Oh wait till music class I gotta trick for you Gaara' Nauto ran after Gaara.

Sakura,Sasuke,Ino,Lee,Neiji,Tenten Where all sitting in a group in music class,Sakura eyed the door as Gaara came in smirking and Naruto came in flushed she thought pouting her pink lips 'The little slut'Sasuke on other hand also noticed there enterence and grunted turning his attention to the loud annoying teacher.

''OK CLASS SETTLE DOWN SETTLE DOWN''She yelled,she couldnt help it she was naturally loud thats probly why she became a music teacher.

Everyone hushed Naruto and Gaara was annoyed do to her loud voice,Naruto entertwined his fingers with Gaara making Gaara blush abit and they watched the teacher,Sasuke on other hand trying to stay calm at this decided to direct his to his black puppy in his lap with red eyes''Kiratsu' He thought while gazing back at the teacher.

''ALRIGHT CLASS SO TODAY WERE GONNA HAVE A SINGING CONTEST AND THE CLASS GETS TO VOTE ON THE TWO PEOPLE THAT WILL BE SINGING AGAINST EACH OTHER WE WONT HAVE TIME FOR EVERYONE TO SING BUT,WE WILL LET THE CLASS VOTE ON WHO THEY WANT TO HEAR.''

Gaara growled at the teacher harding his eyes menicling giving her a heed warning on leaving him out of this he snarled slightly his demon's already in battle position

The teacher gulped fixing her glasses sweatdropping.''DANGIT NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE VOTE FOR GAARA'

Gaara gave her a small smirk before laying his head on Naruto shoulder,Naruto blushed and played with a strand of his hair.

Sakura whispered somthing to Ino and Ino stood up ''Teacher teacher! there having a phsyical contact''

Naruto smirked and blurrted out''Sakura has physical contact with have the school body when she's alone with one of them''

Sakura blushed and stood up giving him the accusing finger''JUST ADMIT NARUTHOE YOUR JUST JELOUSE OF MEH''

Naruto copyed her in the most stupiedy way he could to make her look stupied and said''Well like i dont need to feel jeloues over like a tramp like you so like get out my face''He said mocking her like a dumb blond.Gaara was holding in a laughter.

The teacher eyed the two back and forth''OK WE FOUND ARE CONTESTANTS TO SING OFF AGAINST EACH OTHER''

Naruto blushed and turned at the teacher just like Sakura''But but''He said.

''Fine,I have nothing to lose I sing like an angel''Sakura said smirking at Naruto wanting him to give upe.

Naruto could resist the challenge''Fine i'll sing.''

Gaara looked at him making sure this is what he wanted and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile.

the teacher smiled ''LET THE SONG DECIDED BETWEEN THE TWO AND LET THEM HAVE THE BEST OF LUCK SAKURA HARUNO YOUR FIRST''

Sakura nodded smirking and walked up on the stage and poped in the beat of the song in the cd player and smiled walking up to the mic in a slow sexy stride an eyed everyone with lustful eyes the stupied one's in the class thought it was hot,but really it was whoreish.

Naruto Sat down nexts to Gaara laughing at Gaara cause his eye's were twitching.Gaara grunted and burryed his face in Naruto chest''Oh god tell meh when its over''

Naruto frowned not wanting to see the distateful Sakura sing or dance but he agreed.

Sakura took in a deep breath and song out in a lust filled voice that was pure heavenly.Naruto was in shock when he heard her sung and so was Gaara.Naruto was soo happy Gaara was gay.

_I know I may be young  
But, I've got feelings too  
And I need to do  
What I feel like doin'  
So let me go  
And just listen  
All you people  
Look at me like  
I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think  
It be OK for me to  
Step into this world?  
Always saying  
"Little girl don't step  
Into the glow  
Well I'm just trying  
To find out why  
'Cause dancing's  
What I love_

She crotched down shook her long pink hair to the side of her shoulder holding the mic and smirking at Naruto,Naruto had hesitation when he heard her sung,But Gaara touched his shoulder letting him know he'll do good Gaara heard him sung before when he was in the shower he sings beautifuly But Naruto sure as hell didnt think so.

_I know I may come off  
May come off shy  
But I feel like talking  
Feel like dancing  
When I see this guy  
What's practical  
What's logical  
What the hell  
Who cares  
All I know is that  
I'm so happy when  
You're dancing there_

She started eyeing Sasuke,and Sasuke just turned his head away from her she looked hurt but didnt show it at all.She poped locked and dropped it and crawled to one guy and smirked while still keeping the lustful tone in her voice.It was like watching a porno underly disgusting to Gaara and Naruto.

_Baby  
(I just want to  
Dance next to you)  
Don't you wanna  
Dance up on me  
To another  
Time and place  
Baby  
(Are you ready?)  
Don't you wanna  
Dance up on me  
From behind?_

She started shaking her butt while rocking her hip's as the record played the last part of the chours and then it was silence when it ended.Sakura was breathing hard,She really tried to give it her best.Everyone start whistling and cheering her on everyone but Naruto and Gaara and she smirked at us,Then her attention to Sasuke and he was just gazing out the window she growled in wordly blaming Naruto as always.

The teacher was standing up clapping hard with tear filled face''BRAVO BRAVO SAKURA AFTER CLASS I WANT TO SEE YOU ABOUT THE SCHOOL FESTIVLE I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO SING IN IT''

Sakura smirked at Naruto and he rolled his eyes.''I would love to''She said trying to sound cute and innocent.

Naruto walked up to the stand and stood by the mic with a grimsing look on everyone was lestining intensly.

The teacher smiled''OK OK EVERYONE ITS NARUTO'S TURN''

Naruto took a deep breath as the CD was played it was one of his favirote songs and he knew the song perfectly by heart his eye's were shut and he gulped abit and then his eyes snapped open. And his voice came out calm and rockish and it matched perfectly with the beat everyone was awe struck

_Am I awake or is this a dream  
Cuz everything ain't what it seems  
Everytime I turn see I learn to see  
After that somethings chasing me_

If you could see inside my head  
All the thoughts, they turn to red  
And nothing's what it seems  
So don't let me fall this way

He sighed and looked at Gaara smirking,Gaara loved this song and Gaara lestined as he sung the words perfectly he could played off as the lead singer,Then he turned his attention to Sakura and Smirked Sakura hissed basicly at him.

_In all my dreams I can do what's real (Confused on_

how I feel)  
Things aren't what they seem to be (and I can't

seem to get back to reality)

_How can it be?  
I don't think so  
I got away out of your hold_

Everything I thought I knew was sold out  
Everything I knew nothing about

Is this real or make believe?  
Am I there or there to see?  
All these thoughts inside my dreams  
And some don't let me fall asleep

He looked at Sasuke sadly and Sasuke smirked at him he knew he was singing about him and Gaara ,Sasuke remember when Naruto use to sing to him and only for him his voice was heaven in Sasuke's ear's He wished he could record it now knowing he might never hear it again.

_In all my dreams I can do what's real (Confused on_

how I feel)  
Things aren't what they seem to be (and I can't

seem to get back to reality)

Naruto flipped his hair like Sakura did over his shoulder singing the last part of the music,Everyone was silenced for a few seconds and then louder claps and whistles were heard,Sasuke even gave him and eye of attention.Sakura felt hate and rage boil inside of her'How dare he steal sasuke's attention..'

The teacher was awe struck ''NARUTO I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU AFTER CLASS''

Sakura looked sad for a second and questioned''What about meh?''

''OH DONT WORRY SAKURA YOU CAN GO HOME''

Naruto smirked at Sakura distate but he didnt want to sing to the festivle chour anyways''Sorry teach but I dont like singing i just sang to prove i can do it sakura ca-''

Sakura glared hard at him''Dont you dare think about showing sympthy for meh you weakest link''and with that she stomped home with her pussy cat.

Kyuubi head poped out''DICK''

And was slapped by Kitsune''Dick is a bad word!!''

''Then why did you say it?!''

and the argument broke out,Naruto laughed and accepted the teacher offer oth he told her he wanted to practice another day,

''OH NARUTO NO YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT TO SING AND CHU CAN PRACTICE AT HOME''

Naruto nodded and debated on what to sing leaving the school holding Kyuubi with kitsune in his bag.

''What do you guys think I should sing''

Kitsune blurrted out''Oh oh! rain rain go away!! thats the best song ever!''

Kyuubi coughed and said''Anything you sing other then..rain rain go away would be perfect.''

Naruto giggled and kissed them both,while they waited for Gaara to bring the car in.

Sasuke appered and smirked''Lovly song dobe.''

Naruto glared''Dont get ahead of your self teme''

Sasuke waved to him bye and hoped his black car and smirked''I'll be seeing you again''

Gaara pulled up and handed Naruto his helmet''Ready?''

Naruto smiled and held on to Gaara laying his head on his back''Set''

Gaara drove off and the wind blew there hair with there helmet still on the demons pluse Naruto and Gaara said''GO''

As they drove home.

* * *

Yepyep this story gave meh a damn cramp XD well tell meh what chu think be honest now


	9. Moodymen

_'Oh naruto'Gaara whispered to him in a husky voice towering over him,Naruto gasped looking into his emerld eyes almost like a snake's hypnotising its victum,''mm Naruto..''_

'_'yes gaara''_

''NARUTO'' Naruto was shookin out of dream and fell Kitsune and Kyubbi he layed there glaring at Naruto coldly.Gaara smirked''have a nice dream? get up time for school''

Naruto cought a glimps of Naruto today black as always but to Naruto it was a glossyer black.

Naruto got dressed he put on blue skinnyjeans and neopet shirt and did his hair and makeup,He ran out the door almost forgetting Kyubbi and Kitsune.He put them in the bag and raced off to the motorcycle.

''Ready?''Gaara asked smuggling,Naruto blushed and nodded.Naruto wasnt feeling so..cheerful today.

**School**

Naruto was mad he wasnt mad he was pissed and didnt know why,Gaara felt how angry Naruto was Gaara almost laughed,Naruto was moody today but didnt pay any real attention to it,its normal for a teenager to get moody.

Since Naruto was mad so was his demon's they were glaring and arguing every fifteen min.Naruto went to his locker grabbed his stuff and left with Gaara they went to the back and sat down.Naruto sat on the desk with there heads in there paws angerly glaring everyone off.

Inu and Tur looked puzzled and Gaara whispered somthing to them and they nodded and Naurto snapped his head at Gaara''You say somthing?'' Gaara smirked and nodded.

''Nothin at all.''

Sakura came in the class laughing loudly with a group of guys and a few girls.She locked eyes with Naruto but relized his was angryer and smirked(dumbass) and changed the subject wanting to make the dobe cry

She laughed louder trying to get Naruto attention''OH MY GOD INO chur so funny!''

Ino looked puzzled''but i didnt-''Her toe got punctured by a long stelito,She almost cried

''HAHA glad you think so''She smeered eyes watering.

''Like Naruhoe could EVER compare to Sasuke yes Naruto might be as smart as him but PHYSICAL wise not even close,Thats why Naruto will NEVER get on student body(think about utena the anime) with Tony Yamahide, Cinnimon Malone,Kimuzuki Footlose,and Last but not LEAST the great transfer student ,Nichele Claritia Gaelic Dawn.Everyone like knows he idols her like to bad tho she's gonna fall in love with SASUKE-KUN''Sakura flipped her hair smuged batting her eyelashes innocently.

Everyone thought she took it to far and Naruto nails were digging into his bare flesh.

Sakura turned around and faced Naruto waterying angry eyes.''Oh..iam sorry i didnt meaaan for you to hear that''

Naruto eyes flashed a dangerous redish color and his demons were growling he dashed at Sakura over the desk basicly appering in front of her she was in shell shock he bark at her''WHAT THE FUCK YOU GOT AGINST MEH BITCH TELL MEH NOW''

She glared hard''You think your so special! and you take Sasuke attention and I NEVER and WILL ever like you,you FAG!''

Gaara decided not to stop Naruto this time cause he felt insulted kinda of.

Naruto exploded''Lestin up you pinkhaired wannabe bitch go screw a guy to past the time and leave me alone''

Sakura smirked''Whats wrong Naruhoe cant take it? the pressure?''He turned around and socked her in the nose making it bleed,She feel to the ground nearly crying she got up and grabbed Naruto hair and slammed his head into the wall.

The demon's were mewling and Gaara was taking care of Naruto'So..Naruto..how can you take so much..when your demon's are near tears'

Naruto gripped Sakura arm twisting and slammed her into the chalkboard(luckly Kakashi is always late) Sakura turned around and knee'd him in the gut he threw his fist down and she fell to the ground.

Everyone in the classroom was cheering them on.

Sakura fell to the ground crying she looked up bleeding in all and spoke in her harsh words''You'll never get rid of Sasuke..He-he's gonna be everyw-where you are and y-you know it!''

Naruto kicked her and ran(LMAO) He ran tears filled and Gaara didnt chase after him he knew he could track him down with his demons Naruto kept running..and oddly he made it to the music room.It was so quite and the sun lit the room up glowingly

Naruto saw the mic..and he felt at peace..he wanted..he wanted to sing.He went up on the stage and coughed abit clearing his throat.

When he didnt know was Shikamaru and Neij was there behind the insturment with the microphone that goes threw the hole school.

Naruto took a deep breath holding the mic to close to his mouth whispering as his voice crackled the first verus of the song

You never go  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

His tears started falling slowly his voice stopped crackling and his eyes were still closed but not as tight as before he took another deepbreath he yelled his heart out.

I give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

Tears raced down his face as the opened up hard and angry growling out this part sadly

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

He yelled out eyes falling down and he was smiling and letting his emotional out threw the words he was singing out loud not caring about anything at this moment it was just him.'Sasuke you might be hear but dosnt mean i need to see you'.Gaara finally recognized the voice he was hearing he almost thought the school found a good new bell to play but it was'naruto!'

I give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

I give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

Held the last note laughing loudly,and fell to the ground still holding the mic and looked at the sunset aiming on him crying hard smiling.

Claps were heard and out from the shadow's was Shikamaru and Neij,Neij smirked''Wonderful naruto plan wonderful I think that was call already over.Naruto you have a wonderful voice I think the hole school know's that now''

Naruto's eyes widden and he glared hard getting up smiling Shikamaru blushed at the smile.''Kyuubi,Kitsune hit the dance floor''Kyuubi and Kitsune was there with in seconds.

Neij laughed loudly ''Phenoix let your ember's burn away there dreams''A firey bird was flapping its wings ''Shikamaru Join ''.

Shikamaru pointed forwordly lazy and his ice bird flew forword''Freeze away those terrible nightmares''

Naruto guessed they been practicing like he has but still!''Kyuubi drop that beat,Kitsune hiphop!''

Kyuubi and Kitsune ran back and forth criss crossing faster and faster Kitsune hopped over Phenoix pretend to kick it but phenoix eyes were following kitsune as Kyuubi used his tail to slap phenoix down on the ground.

Neij mouth started bleeding and Shikamaru yelled out''In every warm heart there's somwhere cold!'' The ice bird Freeze froze the ground up making sure not to get phenoix It took Kyuubi and Kitsune away to adjust using there claws to balance.

''Rave!!'' Kyuubi and Kitsune glowed Kyuubi dark as midnight and Kitsune bright as the sun and they both started dashing back and forth blinding and confussing the birds with there raving movement.

They Kicked Phenoix and Freeze down and just before the final blow Sasuke interfered glaring hard at Neij and Shikamaru and then softly at Naruto

''They give up''

Neij glared and yelled out''WHAT??"

Sasuke whipped his head around and Neij shutted up quickly''I said you g.i.v.e.up''

And with that they left..

Naruto felt tired all of a sudden ''After ever rave people are allways tired.''Kitsune said before passing out with naruto and Kyuubi.

Gaara walked in and sighed picking them all up'Oh how i love you guys..' Gaara laughed in the quite kinda spooky actually and rode them home.

**9pm**

Naruto woke up shell-shocked he was tucked in in his bed with his demon's and smiled'Well that was fun..' Fell alseep cheerfully again


	10. Dun dun Dunnn

**Iam taking a break from this story.**

**Yes yes i know tragic but iama do some seriouse editing on this story and my other one burning crimson will be updated alot faster,But these storys are on break**

**Hitaus as you might call it no its not ..over but its going to be off the market for awhile but i might add one more chapter before going on a Hitaus,But please vote for my nexts more votes i get the high possiblity i have that might make add one more chapter.**

**So sorry for the depressing news but i will update soon just i have my mind on Burning Crimson and my nexts story iam waiting for you to vote for so thank you for your support these storys arint over yet.**

**I might even think of getting a Beta.**

** you guys!**


	11. Update

**Okay guys! I'm back and better then ever**

**Let me give you an update.**

**Smash and skull and not a guitar will have 20 chapters and basically I'm already done with the story I'm just going through and nit-picking all my errors.**

**My devotion I'm not sure when I'm going to be done with that story believe it or not, I was going to do a continuation of that story and see where it goes from there.**

**Series of one-shots I'm enjoying having to just throw my creative idea's in there I would love some request of one-shots I already got a Duncan and Gwen request, and a Scott and Courtney romance request. I have done RomeoxCinderella good and bad ending, Hide&Seek good and bad ending, and also Shadow in neverland with several endings, so idea request and pairing request are open!**

**Total drama all star, people were a tad confused about where that was going but honestly. It's still a secret, and that story will be following the TV show series just with my own twist, anyways yeah I have two chapters like promise I just have to add them.**

**Also I've re-opened my tumblr after a whole bunch of fixing up and construction, I will sometimes add stories, vocaloid covers, and so on and so forth there, and I'm also editing some pictures I'm not doing huge big editing thing because last year it was out of control I had no idea what was happening lol I'm lazy so work with me. Also any questions about my stories,future stories, story ideas, or if you want to do vocaloid singing, and you need tips or whatever you can also go there, I also opened up my facebook fanpage again.**

**NellieInk has returned and she's better then ever you dont have to go to my tumblr I have soo many websites so for everything I have it listed on the side on my tumblr for me easier then hoping around from different writing websites, and video sites so anyways yeah.**

**I know I said I'd update awhile ago but seriously will update tomorrow because everyone is leaving my house today and I have to clean lol so yeah.**

**Love you guys you are amazing supporters**

**I really want to clean up my stories so I'm so sorry ZackxCody readers that story is my favorite in the world and I really want it to be perfect do you guys mind waiting a little more? until I can clean/update it I will give you a free-break story on ZackxCody while I fix that one up. If you have any ideas you can send it here or on my tumblr love you guys.**

**Oh-haiinellie . tumblr . com**

**Same for my Naruto stories request are open only ones not open is Degrassi,X-men and so on and so forth**


End file.
